The Wrath Of The Black Widow
by 1 Crazy Burnette Goddess
Summary: Having her heart broken many times has done wonders for AJ Lee, who vows to hurt the ones that have hurt her. When a certain Straight Edge Superstar reappears in her life, she finds herself aligning herself with him to take care of a common enemy,and when old feelings begin to resurface, the sky is the limit for these two... Oh this should be something..
1. The Unexpected Voice Returns

_Well, this is my first attempt in a Punklee or AJPunk story, and this is my first time writing a non-OC story, but I wanted to get out of my comfort zone, and challenge myself. I'll leave you to the story._

* * *

AJ Lee was running down the halls backstage at the arena. With her emotion fear, and clutching her Divas Championship on her chest, she darts her eyes around the backstage premises in search of her friend or bodyguard, Big E Langston. When she finally set her sights on Big E, she rushed towards him.

"Come on!" the petite brunette grabs his arm and pulls him towards the exit. Big E didn't move a single inch. I don't know if any of you realize this, but Big E is a BIG man. He's not some thin, petite little person—not like AJ at all. If you were able to watch the encounter between these two, you'd laugh your ass off. Seeing a tiny, petite little chick, using all her weight in the world to get a big man like Big E moving, would totally make your day.

"AJ, what's the matter?" Big E asked her, so calm and so casually, it annoyed the hell out of AJ. To her, this wasn't a time to act calm and just stand there—this was the time where you would make your legs useful and run the hell out of this place. If you had a muscular, two-toned, former best friend hot on your trial, you would want to avoid them. And this was exactly, what AJ was trying to do.

"Big E, we have no time to talk. We need to get out of here!" AJ continued to pull on his arm to make him move. All of you got to love the determination of AJ, as much as she is not succeeding with getting Big E to move, she's continuing to do so.

"Alright, alright, let's go." Big E said as AJ began to run away, heading straight for the parking lot. Big E did the opposite of running—he wanted to take his time and walk. This annoyed AJ even more, who looked back at him, motioning for him to pick up the pace.

"Come on, make your legs useful. Run!" she ordered him anxiously, as she continued to run away. In AJ's mind, she wasn't afraid of Kaitlyn, she just really wanted to avoid the anger that Kaitlyn planning to lash right on her.

With AJ's command, Big E, decided to pick up the pace and walk faster. AJ was almost near to the exit, as she looked at her phone at the time. Inside, she was shaking as she looked to her left and right, to make sure that Kaitlyn hadn't found her.

* * *

"Come on Big E…" she muttered over and over again, standing by the parking lot shaken with concern. Apparently, Big E's definition of 'picking up the pace' wasn't the same as AJ's definition. AJ really needed Big E to get here because he had the car keys, and he was her ride back to the hotel room. Without Big E, she was screwed.

"What are you worried about?"

AJ heard a male's voice—she never thought that she would hear that voice ever again. He broke her heart at Money in the Bank last year, and she swore that she would get her revenge on him again. She vowed that he would feel the wrath of the black widow. She turned around to look at her former love, CM Punk.

When AJ had heard Punk's voice, she jumped in response. She was shaken for a different reason now. It wasn't because Kaitlyn was probably hot on her trail. It was because; she was looking at the man that broke her heart. Punk was the man that she wore her heart on her sleeve for. And he dumped her, like she was a piece of trash. To AJ, he led her on to believe that he had feelings for her. And then when he got bored, he dumped her, and it left her with her broken heart. Her experience with Punk wasn't all that negative, it made her the woman that she is today, and she somehow thanks Punk for all of that.

"Why do you even care?" AJ responded in her cruelest of ways. Why would Punk even care about asking her that question? She thought after Money in the Bank last year, he was done with her. And about a year after that, he decides to talk to her?

"I was just curious. Whenever you have that much fear in your body language, it sometimes means that you're trying to run away from something. Are you trying to run away from anyone, AJ?" Punk asked her in a logical way with his arms crossed at his chest.

AJ looked at Punk's eyes. It was her fear looking at his seriousness. AJ wasn't going to admit that she was afraid—she isn't afraid, and she isn't afraid of Kaitlyn or any of the Divas in the locker room. Hell, she could careless about what anyone has to say about her. She was the Divas Champion; she was basically the queen of her division. AJ was the one that was going to bring some prestige to the Divas Championship. She wasn't going to let her fourteen years of hard work just go down the drain all because she says something—even to Punk.

"I'm not trying to run away from anyone." she stated, standing on her tip toes to make some eye contract with Punk. "I'm the Divas Champion; I didn't earn this championship by running away, every time that I get my heartbroken. I didn't get this championship because they felt bad about the girl that was being used around the locker room, and just wanted to make her feel better. The reason why I am the Divas Champion is because—"AJ was cut off, before she could finish her sentence.

"You're the Black Widow?" Punk interjected to her, completing her sentence, a smirk creeping up on his lips, as a chuckle escaped him.

AJ nodded her head in disapproval. She hated it, when men interrupted her. Especially, if it was the man, that got away from her. "You think that you're something special, huh?" she asked him.

"I am pretty damn special." Punk smirked. "AJ, I'm so glad that I dodged a bullet with you because you're more crazy than you were last year." he leaned down, inches away from her face.

AJ was distracted—when you had CM Punk close to your face? Who wouldn't get distracted at the beauty of this man? She really didn't know if she wanted to kiss him or slap him across the face. AJ was a complicated girl, with a complicated decision in her hands. What the hell was she going to do?

* * *

"AJ, are you ready?"

AJ and Punk looked to their sides to find Big E Langston standing there. He had_ just_ arrived to the parking lot. AJ sighed in relief—if Big E wasn't there to drive her back to the hotel, she would have done something that she was going to regret. With those two decisions on her mind, each possessed a regrettable outcome.

Punk pulled his face away from AJ's personal space and placed his hands behind his back in a respectable manner. AJ looked back at Punk, before approaching Big E and walking away with him to their car. Big E got in the drivers seat and put the keys into the ignition. AJ was in the passenger seat and anxiously, put on her seat belt. AJ looked out to the window, while pondering with her thoughts. What would have happened if Big E didn't show up ran though her mind over and over?

"What was up with you and Punk?" Big E put on his seatbelt while waiting for AJ to respond.

AJ took her eyes away from the window and looked at Big E. "It was nothing, just drive." she ordered, and turned away from him, looking back at the window.

Big E decided not to argue with her and did what she wanted him to do. He reversed the car and began to drive away. AJ continued to look at the window into her thoughts.

* * *

_How's the start for you? Is it a good start? Please review! :) _


	2. AJ's Revenge On Daniel

July 9 2013

* * *

With the Smackdown Taping rolling, AJ Lee was searching the backstage area for her boyfriend of about seven months, the love of her life, Dolph Ziggler or as she prefers to call him by, the nickname that _she_ is only allowed to give him, Ziggy. When she finds Dolph, she has this glow on her face that could not go unnoticed. AJ was in love with Dolph, and she was glad that Dolph was in love with her back. AJ skips to Dolph and goes behind him, where she covers his eyes with her hands. AJ was tilting her head back and fourth, waiting for Dolph's reaction.

"Hey AJ, I know that it's you." Dolph informed her with a huge grin on his face. AJ uncovered his eyes and spun Dolph around to connect with a passionate kiss. There was nothing else in the world that she didn't enjoy more than kissing Dolph. Not only was this man good-looking, but he was also a good kisser.

When AJ released the kiss, she gazed at Dolph's eyes. "Hi Ziggy, I was just looking for you before I have to go to the ring for the contract signing. Will you be watching?" she asked him, curiously, playing with the collar of his shirt in a flirty way, giving him a cheeky smile.

"Are you going to be tormenting Kaitlyn _again_?" Dolph asked her, annoyed. As much as Dolph loves AJ, he just doesn't like it when his girlfriend isn't focused on her being a champion. He hates the fact that AJ has been a little obsessive with getting her revenge of her former best friend and former Divas Champion, Kaitlyn. Dolph wants AJ to be focused on being Divas Champion, he wants them to not change their focus on become the power couple of the WWE. With Dolph as World Champion and AJ as Divas Champion, this would be one couple that _no one_ would want to mess with.

After hearing Dolph's question, AJ's smile turned into a frown. It made her upset that not even her own boyfriend understands why she is doing this. Kaitlyn abandoned her—she left her hanging high and dry. She wants Kaitlyn to suffer—AJ wants Kaitlyn to feel the wrath of the black widow. "You don't understand why I am doing this? Did you not know what Kaitlyn did to me? She deserted me, she was supposed to be my best friend, but she left me at the lowest point of my life. I need to make that bitch suffer." she vowed with such anger and intensity in her voice.

"Babe, as hot as you sound right now, I think that you should focus on your contract signing tonight. But can you do me a favor?" Dolph asked her and AJ nodded yes. "Can you not stir up any commotion tonight? I don't want you to play mind games or throw insults at her. I want you to represent the Divas Division and show why you're the champion."

AJ looked over to her left shoulder, where her Divas Championship lied. Then, she looked back at her boyfriend and sighed. "Fine, if it will make you happy, I will cut down on the insults." she said in defeat.

Dolph smiled on her and connect his lips to hers for another passionate kiss. "Good, now, if you excuse me. I need to play some mind games of my own." he smirked at her, before walking away.

AJ looked at the direction Dolph left in with her jaw dropped. So basically, he's allowed to play mind games? But, she isn't able to insult and play her own mind games? "Damn, he's a really hot hypocrite." she muttered under her breath. "That settles it; I'm playing my own games tonight."

* * *

Many of you have wondered on why they called AJ the Black Widow? One of the reasons is because it's the name of her submission move, but to the men in the locker room, it's because she is able to get her revenge on them in _any_ way possible.

AJ was looking at the big screen backstage as a rewind of RAW played with Daniel Bryan climbing up the ladder and retrieving the briefcase. She remembered the time when she and Daniel were dating—the worst months of her life, as she likes to call them. And how he cashed in his Money in the Bank to become World Champion that was when her whole world began to crash and burn. When he became World Champion, Daniel began to be abusive to AJ, and forced her to do many things that she wasn't proud of. And then her first Wrestlemania moment came, when she walked him down the ramp for his match. All Daniel wanted was a kiss, and she happily gave it to him, but then, he turns around and Sheamus capitalizes for the win. Daniel blamed AJ for his lost—he blamed her for every horrible thing that has happened to him.

To this day, AJ is still shaken over the things Daniel has done to her, but now that she is the Black Widow, it seems like nothing can stop her. She walked away from the big screen backstage and went to find the man, which has had a problem with Daniel. She approached The Viper, Randy Orton. AJ tapped Randy on the arm confidently, which got his attention.

"What do you want?" Randy asked her so coldly, that she was shaking inside her Chuck Taylors.

"I need you to do me a favor." AJ told him, there was no fear in her voice as she spoke like the confident champion; that she knew she could be.

"Alright, what's the favor?" Randy asked her, he stood there to look at her, with his arms crossed across his chest, waiting for her to respond. Randy was a pretty impatient person, and looked like he didn't want to be disrupted.

"I need you to do something to Daniel, which would affect how he fights at Money in the Bank. I want you to slow down his momentum." AJ told him, and then, waiting for him to respond to her demand.

"You want me to slow down his momentum? Fine, but I'm _not _doing this for _you._ I'm doing this for _me." _Randy told her brashly, before walking away from her. AJ formed a smirk on her face; she couldn't believe how simple it was for Randy to agree to do whatever she says.

* * *

AJ was backstage looking at the big screen, after receiving a deadly spear from Kaitlyn in their contract signing earlier in the night. Big E Langston was with her, aiding her with whatever she needed, until she was good enough to stand up on her own. AJ was pretty ticked off right now, Randy hadn't lived up to his word on slowing down Daniel Bryan's momentum coming to Money in the Bank, and speaking of momentum, her momentum was officially slowed down after receiving a spear from Kaitlyn. She is watching the main event of the show.

"I know what you're waiting for, and I think it's pretty sad that you haven't moved on."

AJ grind her teeth against each other of hearing that voice. She turned around to find CM Punk standing by the door way. AJ didn't want to deal with any of Punk's crap tonight—she wanted Daniel Bryan to feel the wrath of the black widow, not to be lecture on how she deals her business with the one that broke her heart at the same time as last year.

"How about you go away, before I scream and yell!" AJ raised the tone of her voice as she looked at Punk with anger on her face.

Punk laughed at AJ. This was all funny to him. He found it so funny how AJ is this petite, delusional little girl that hasn't moved on from the past. Sure, she may be the Divas Champion, but that hasn't helped her once with trying to move on from her past of being used around by the locker room. "I just came here because I wanted to check out my Money in the Bank competition as well. Also, I overheard you making a deal with Orton to take out Bryan—how did that work out for you?" he asked her with a smirk on his face.

Just hearing Punk talk, wanted her to do two things to him: to kiss him or to slap the taste out of his mouth. Punk was still that man that broke her heart and betrayed her. He had no right to talk to her like that, unlike Punk, she was a _champion._ It was something, if AJ had the intentions of doing, could take that all away from him. Who knows at Money in the Bank, she could set her intentions of sabotaging Punk's chance of winning the briefcase in motion?

"The night is still young, Punk. You can say whatever the hell you want, but Bryan will eventually feel my wrath. He will finally get what's coming to him." AJ responded. "You might want to watch…" AJ suggested.

Punk and AJ turned their attentions to the television as Randy Orton got Daniel Bryan and connected with an RKO. Daniel was officially out of it for the night, and with the opportunity that Randy had, he decided to climb up the ladder, that Daniel already had set up for himself, and slowly climbed it. His fingertips touching the briefcase and unhooked it, Randy's theme began to play as he held up the briefcase up in the air, like he won the match.

_Could this be a foreshadowing of this Sunday? _Punk thought in his mind, but didn't show any fear and concern. He really didn't want AJ to assume that her little mind games were working on him—because they weren't working. Punk couldn't careless that Randy was holding the briefcase right now. Randy didn't win the match, and he's not going to win the match this Sunday—Punk is going to win this match this Sunday.

"It's okay if you're afraid." Punk looked at AJ, who had a sinister smile on her face. "I would too, if I didn't know when this Black Widow was going to strike." AJ jumped off the table she sat on and stood toe-to-toe with Punk, looking deep into his eyes. "Punk, I might strike this Sunday or not. But for now, good luck…" AJ gave a fake smile and patted him on the back, before skipping out of the area. Big E slowly following her and Punk looking at the direction she left.

Punk might have a problem in his hands.

* * *

_Thank you so much to: **Guest, sarah. yy. young, BubblyRandom, BlackWidow101** **and ispeaklove** for your wonderful reviews! Made me want to post the second chapter a little faster! Please review for the next chapter! :)_


	3. AJ's Mistake & Punk's Betrayal

"Ziggy! Please answer the door!" with her fist, AJ knocked on the door, aggressively. She really wanted to apologize to Dolph about getting him disqualified and costing his chance at the World Championship. All AJ wanted to do was help her boyfriend become World Champion again and put an end to Alberto Del Rio's reign. AJ had already been embarrassed once tonight, with Dolph leaving her stranded in the ring and she really didn't want to be knocking on the locker room door for him like an idiot—too late, that's _exactly_ what CM Punk thought AJ was looking like at this moment.

Speaking of CM Punk, he was across the hallway, warming up for the Money in the Bank ladder match later in the night, when he happened to hear a loud and ferocious knock, that he couldn't concentrate thanks to. Punk followed the noise, until he saw AJ knocking on the door, like an idiot. AJ was banging on the locker room door, with her two fists. Punk was surprised that AJ didn't go barging into the locker room because she's done that on a few occasions with for Cena and Dolph. He laughed at the petite champion's efforts of getting her boyfriend outside, so they can talk.

"AJ let him cool off. He doesn't want to talk to you." Punk shouted from across the hallway, before approaching her close.

"I need to talk to him. I need to apologize to him. I didn't mean to cost him his match." AJ looked at Punk, like she was prepared to cry. All she wanted to do was help Dolph win back the World Championship. So, her plan backfired and he's completely pissed at her? Don't all couples get pissed at each other at a few points in the relationship?

"I know you didn't AJ, I know that you were just trying to help." Punk consulted her. "But, you need to let him cool off." with his hand on her back, he gently guided her away from the Superstars' locker room. To AJ, it felt nice that have Punk's hand on her back. It made her feel comforted and it made her feel like she had nothing to worry about. Then AJ realized, she hated Punk—this was the same man that broke her heart last year and there she is, letting him _control_ her.

"Wait a minute." AJ said, which made Punk stop and look at her. "I'm supposed to be plotting my revenge on you! Why the hell am I leaving with you? I'm supposed to be trying to talk to my boyfriend!"AJ ran back to the locker room door and began to bang on it with her two fists. "Ziggy! I need to talk to you! Please come out!"

"Damn it, AJ." Punk muttered under his breath and went to pull her away from the door. He grabbed AJ by her waist to pull her away from the door. AJ wasn't going to give up without a fight, she was trying everything to squirm out of Punk's hold, but it was no match for Punk's strength. "Come on AJ, I know what to do with you." was what he said, when he had an idea to how to keep AJ still and stay away from his match later in the night.

* * *

He decided to tie her up to a chair.

"Punk, what the hell is this?" AJ yelled at him, trying to get lose of the hold of the thick rope that was around her. Punk actually had the nerve to tie her up to a chair. Honestly, when you have a chick as crazy as AJ, it doesn't leave you with a lot of options to keep her still.

Punk folded his arms. A smirk was on his face as he watched AJ tried to break free of the ropes. "You can try to break free, but this is _good _rope. It's the opposite of you, AJ. It's impossible to break."

"So, you're just going to leave me here until…" she paused as she waited to hear Punk's answer.

"Until my match is over or if you show that you're able to be trusted." Punk finished her sentence. "It looks like you're not going to be interfering in my match tonight."

AJ pouted and stomped her foot in protest. AJ had intentions of ruining Punk's chances at Money in the Bank, but it seems like her plans are going to never occur. This night couldn't be more worse is what AJ thought. She was tied to a chair and it left her with no options at all. All she had to do was watch the WWE Championship Money in the Bank ladder match. She sighed and watched the television.

* * *

There AJ watched—Punk slowly climbing up the ladder. The effects of the match were really catching up to him. Paul Heyman tried to rally him to get the briefcase. Oh how she hated Paul Heyman. That guy embarrassed her in numerous occasions; she has no clue, why Punk even let him follow him around all the time. Thank God, Punk got his brain back and decided to take control of her own career. There was Punk—inches away from that briefcase, he is just a fingertip away from winning the briefcase.

"Come on Punk…" she kept repeating over and over. Then she realized it, she didn't want Punk to win. That he deserved to be in that amount of pain that he was in right now. "What the hell are you doing, AJ?" she asked herself forcefully. "You hate the guy, he broke your heart. You don't want him to win." she tried to convince herself as she looked at the match.

Paul Heyman steps his leg in between the ropes and into the ring, barking at Punk to grab the briefcase. Paul stands next to a ladder and has it in his possession. Punk was finally on the top step of the ladder, trying to balance himself. Paul threw the ladder on Punk's leg and Punk grabbed on to his leg in pain. Paul hits him with the ladder again and Punk falls to the ground. Paul is looking back at Punk with anger in his eyes, holding back the ladder. Punk is looking really hurt and angry as Paul throws the ladder at him again and quickly walked out of the ring.

AJ is in compete shock—that was supposed to be here that was going to ruin Punk's chances of winning Money in the Bank. AJ is not focused on that anymore, as much as she hates to admit it. She's pretty concerned about Punk. The man he thought was one close friend of his turned his back on him. AJ knew what Punk felt. He felt upset, angry, hurt, like he wants to hurt someone. Those were the same things that she felt, with every heart break that she experienced.

AJ heard a door open and Big E appeared in the room. Big E is looked at AJ in such disbelief. AJ looked down and realized that she was _still _tied up. Worrying about Punk made her forget about being held captive. "This..." AJ looked down to the rope that had her still. "Was supposed to keep me still." she added on.

"AJ, what am I going to do with you." Big E sighed as he went to untie his petite little friend and champion.

When AJ was untied, she looked back at the rope that was on the ground now. "I thought it would be impossible to break free from that rope." she titled her head and studied the rope. "Punk said that it was good rope."

"Are you kidding me?" Big E chuckled and picked up the rope on the ground and held it up for AJ to look at it. "This rope was the easiest thing to untie." he continued to laugh as began to walk out the door.

Was AJ just duped by CM Punk? "That son of a bitch..." AJ muttered under her breath and followed Big E out the door.

* * *

_Thoughts on the chapter? I wanted to show that AJ still cared about Punk. Thank you to: BlackWidow101 and ispeaklove for their lovely reviews on the last chapter. Review please!_


	4. A Heartbreak & A Plan In Motion?

AJ did not see it coming—it hit her like a ton of bricks. Her heart was aching in the inside. How could he do this to her? How can he break her heart like the other before him had done? AJ was a wreck right now, she began to throw chairs across the room and kick boxes around out of the pint up frustration that comes within a break-up. That's right—Dolph broke up with AJ earlier in the night and the only one that can seem to calm her down was her only friend, Big E Langston. Big E would usually hold her back if she wanted. AJ was screaming and yelling out of her own heartbreak. She knew that she had to get revenge on the man that she once called Ziggy.

When Dolph was competing in his match against Alberto Del Rio, AJ rang the bell, which got the referee, Alberto and Dolph confused. No one got a pinfall victory, no one got a submission victory and no one got themselves disqualified. Dolph looked at his ex-girlfriend as she held the hammer, which was used to ring the bell. And with Dolph distracted, Alberto was able to capitalize for the victory and quickly escaped out of the ring. With Dolph all alone in the ring, Big E came to the ring and attacked Dolph and capitalized with his finisher—Dolph was out for the night. AJ then came back to the ring; trash talked to her former lover and gave a sloppy kiss on the lips, before laughing hysterically out of the ring, with Big E following her.

The cameras followed AJ and Big E laughing backstage. AJ, mocking, her boyfriend's reaction, while Big E, laughed at her impersonation. AJ then bumped right into someone, the person turned around and it revealed to be one man.

CM Punk.

* * *

"Oh Hi Punk, did you see what happened out there with Zig—I mean, Dolph?" AJ asked him, while elbowing Big E for back-up.

Punk removed his ear buds from his ears and looked at the petite brunette. "I could care less about what happened between you and Dolph. I have my bigger things to worry about."

"Oh yeah, your own manager turned on you last night. Real bummer, Punk—I know that you want to hear this; I heard Brock Lesner was in the building. I would pay attention to my surroundings if I were you." AJ chuckled as slowly walked past him.

Big E got in Punk's way and both of them exchanged glares at one another, before Big E walked past him to follow AJ. Punk was left looking at every direction with an emotionless facial expression.

* * *

"Here's the kicker to it all, best friend, brother, business son, man who wouldn't be my client, you made me swear on my _children _but it was my_ children, _who made me see it so clearly—'Daddy, why doesn't Punk listen to you like Brock listens to you?' –'Daddy, isn't Brock going to hurt Punk?'—'Daddy, can Punk beat Brock Lesner?' And if you want to know why I double crossed, why I betrayed you, why I cost you your opportunity to cash in Money in the Bank for the WWE title, here's the harshest truth of all—I betrayed you is because: CM Punk, you_ can't_ beat Brock Lesner!"

There wasn't one word that could describe how Punk felt at this moment. Angry would not be the word that describes how he was feeling at this moment. Furious didn't even measure up to what he was feeling. You can find all the words you want to describe Punk's feeling, but it won't be enough to describe it as he felt the back of his head, where thirteen staples were located.

Are you done?" Punk finally responded. Paul was smiling sinisterly. Punk continued. "Do you want to talk about the truth? I saw first hand last night that the truth _does _hurt. And maybe, I shouldn't have seen it coming, but damn it Paul, I trusted you and all I have to show from it are thirteen staples on my head. But another truth is that you do know me better than anyone else."

" Paul, you do know when I'm lying, and you know when I'm telling the truth, you know what I want something, you know I am the most relentless man on the planet and I won't stop until I get it. And the truth is Paul; I'm going to get you. And this time, I swear on your _children_ that I am going to get you and I will get everyone that conspired against me, every single of your associates, everyone who had knowledge about it and enjoyed it. Your friends, your clients, your family—anyone between the time I get my hands on you and now that steps in between you and I will rip apart and I will hurt. You want the truth? The truth is that you don't have a future because I'm going to burn everything around you until you are the last man standing and I'm going to keep you alive just long enough to look you in the eye and hurt you worse of all, you son of a bitch. Am I lying?" Punk asked him.

"No, no you're not lying. And since you want to say I have a lack of a future. I'm going to spell out your mediate future for you." Mocking Punk, Paul gets on his knees, with a finger, makes a circle on the ground, looks at his wrist like he's looming at his watch, and taps it. "IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!" he yells.

Brock Lesner's theme suddenly plays; Punk is in the ring with a mic on his hand with full intentions of using it as a weapon. Paul comes from behind Punk and feeds him to Brock Lesner, who brutally attacks him. Punk does his best to try to fight back the beast, but Brock over powers him and connects with an F5 on the announcer's table.

* * *

AJ is backstage, looking at the whole travesty that has erupted in the ring. As much as she was tempted to go out there an at least be a human being and check on Punk, she stands still and watches the whole thing from backstage. Punk got what he deserved, he was dumb to go out there alone and out in the open.

"If you want to go out there, just go out there." she looks right at Big E, who is looking at the television.

"It's not my place to be out there, E. It's not our time to intervene." AJ told him, a smirk forming on her face.

* * *

_What could AJ possibly mean about 'it's not our time to intervene?' What is AJ planning in her devious little mind? Thank you to: ispeaklove, BlackWidow101 and Aj for your reviews! Totally appreciated! :) Please review if you want the next chapter!_


	5. Give A Thanks

CM Punk was in the medical room after he received a brutal beat down from Brock Lesner. The emotion that Punk was feeling inside was anger. Paul Heyman doesn't believe that he can defeat Brock Lesner and it felt like he was just getting stabbed in the back for the second time in a row. These past two nights were not looking good for Punk, who was getting checked on by the medical staff. When Punk was alone, he recognized a certain petite champion standing by the door, looking calm and cool—but devious at the same time.

"What could you possibly want now, AJ?" Punk asked and sighed like his night couldn't get anymore worse than it already was.

AJ stuck her hand out and admired her black nails. "I don't know Punk; I just wanted to check up to you, since you basically got your ass handed to you by Brock Lesner."

Punk rolled her eyes. "Wow, I certainly did not know that." he responded sarcastically.

"Ha-ha." AJ sarcastically laughed, her tone was emotionless. "You should, Punk. I was _this _close to saving you from that walrus and that beast. And you're probably wondering why I hesitated?" she wondered with a smirk creeping up.

Punk nodded his head no. "I honestly, don't give a crap about you AJ. I stopped caring about you last year." Punk got off the stool that the medical team used to evaluate him and looked down at AJ. "I consider myself lucky, not going to the next level with you, you're as crazy as you were last year." he walked towards the door, but AJ grabbed his arm, which spun him around.

"Don't ever get started with me, I got my heart broken tonight by the man that I loved—"

"Whoa, _you're_ basically asking for a fight, since you came here and about your break-up with Dolph, I feel terrible for you and I hope you don't do something that you regret." Punk placed his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

It felt nice to have Punk's hand on AJ's shoulder. AJ felt that same comfort that she felt last night at Money in the Bank. "Don't mind me Punk, I'm a grown woman, who can make her own decisions." she stated.

"I'm sure you can, April." Punk said, calling her by her actual name, before leaving the medical room.

* * *

At the Smackdown taping, AJ was once again at her rampage, throwing chairs and flipping over tables after hearing Dolph saying that he should have broken up with her sooner. Big E was no where in sight to help tame this Black Widow, but who was that one particular person watching her throw a fit?

Kaitlyn.

"You don't know how sad and pity you look like at this moment?" Kaitlyn asked her, sarcastically frowning at her former best friend.

"I don't have time for your pity words!" AJ spat at her. "Can't you see that I am having the worst week of my entire life?"

"Do you know that I don't care about you AJ? By the looks of things, no one seems to care about you anymore." Kaitlyn shot at her.

Was Kaitlyn right? Did no one care about her anymore? AJ did feel alone—even with Big E in her life. AJ needed some comfort, but most of all, she needed a friend, that would understand where she was coming from right now.

AJ began to laugh hysterically at Kaitlyn, who looked back at her strangely. "Do you honestly think that your mind games are going to work on me?" she asked and picked up her Divas Championship from the floor and raised the title, so Kaitlyn can get a good look at it. "I'm the only one that is allowed to play mind games around here, so how about you tuck your tail between your legs and walk back to that trailer park where you belong?" she asked, getting in the face of Kaitlyn.

"Oh AJ, so delusional and most sadly, so alone." Kaitlyn sarcastically frowned.

AJ decided to leave the conversation with that note and just walked away from this heated confrontation. You can say that she basically took Punk's advice, which was not to do anything that she will later regret. AJ wasn't dumb; she had a level head that most Divas should fear. AJ went searching for the man that she considers her only friend here.

Big E Langston.

* * *

"What's wrong, AJ?" he asked as soon as AJ started to cry. He wrapped his arms around her for a hug. "Who is he? I'll kick his ass."

AJ continued to sob on Big E. "No, it's just that I feel so alone and that no one likes me—well, that's basically my fault. But, no one understands me and why I did the things that I had to do." AJ explained as she wiped the tears from her face.

"You shouldn't let people put you down, you're the Divas Champion." Big E patted on her belt, which rested on AJ's shoulder. "You're basically like the queen of the Divas Division. You're basically the only one that knows how to wrestle!"

AJ looked down to her Chuck Taylors. "I don't know E, I wish it were that easy to believe." she said upset.

Big E picked up AJ's chin, so he can look at her. "Who's the Diva that dedicated a closet to her converse?" he asked her in an encouraging way.

"Me…" AJ still frowned.

"Who's the Diva that get to say that she is one of the only Divas in this era to main even Monday Night RAW?" Big E asked her again.

AJ started to show a small smile. "Me…"

"Who's the Diva that was a General Manager for RAW?" Big E asked her.

AJ's smile got bigger. "Me."

"Who's the Diva that waited fourteen years to become a champion?" Big E asked her.

"Me!" AJ pointed at herself as a huge grin was on her face.

"Who's the Black Widow?" Big E's voice sounded more encouraging.

"ME!" AJ shouted. "I'm the Black Widow, I was General Manager. I main evened RAW! I AM THE DIVAS CHAMPION!"

"That's my girl!" Big E gave her a high-five.

This was exactly what AJ needed—a pep talk from her best friend here. AJ would be lost without Big E's guide to help her keep in the right pace and track in her life. AJ was in a very good mood right now and she didn't care what people thought of her.

"Thanks for that pep talk, E. You are truly a best friend." AJ told him and Big E smiled at her.

"I know what my use is around here." he responded to her, a small smile was on his face.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to go to the Divas locker room to collect my things. I will meet you at the parking lot in twenty minutes so we can go back to the hotel." AJ instructed him and walked away to the Divas locker room.

* * *

Happily, the Divas Locker Room was empty. AJ was the only Diva in there, so this made it very simple for her to grab her things and leave in peace, without any heated confrontations with the other Divas. She opened her locker room and there was her GYM bag inside. AJ picked up her GYM bag and grabbed her iPhone—she had to call that one person and thank them for something that they did.

"Hey Punk." AJ began and took a seat on the bench. Yes, she was calling that man that broke her heart. "I hate to say this, but thank you for the advice and I hope you get better and if you're wondering why I have your number, don't bother asking, I have my ways…" AJ was prepared to hang up the call, but something hit her, she wanted to talk about a topic that was totally out of her business, but maybe Punk had something to say about that. "And about Brock Lesner…" she began, continuing her voicemail.

* * *

_What is this? Another cliffie? After this chapter, things will get more exciting and interesting. More Punklee bonding! Please fave, follow and review! :) Xoxo_


	6. An Unlikely Alliance

CM Punk heard a knock on the door and went to open it. It was _exactly_, who he wanted to see at this moment.

It was AJ.

AJ didn't show him her classic crazy smirk or speak; she just entered CM Punk's dressing room and placed herself on the bench. Punk studied her for a few moments. Why did AJ leave that voicemail for him about a week ago? He knew that he should have called her, but this was strange AJ behavior to him.

"Well, why did you leave me that voicemail about a week ago?" Punk finally asked her, which caused the silence to be broken between the two of them.

"I wanted to thank you," AJ responded and finally revealed that crazy smirk of hers. "I got myself in a confrontation with Kaitlyn and as much as I wanted to attack that she-Hulk, I didn't. It was all because I remembered what you told me."

Punk finally remembered—he gave AJ that advice, when she had went through a terrible break-up with Dolph Ziggler—it was for her not to do anything that she might later regret. He really never expected for her to take his advice. Nothing could get through AJ, but it seems like he did.

"I replayed that voicemail over and over because you wanted to speak something about Brock Lesner and I'm interested with what you have to say." Punk informed her.

"Oh yeah, I did say something about Brock Lesner," AJ laid her back against the lockers of the locker room. "I think I know how to resolve that issue and get Brock out of the way." AJ told him.

Punk raised an eyebrow. "Really, how?" he asked interested with what AJ had to say.

"It's simple—just challenge him to a match at SummerSlam. The Best vs. The Beast! I can see the headlines now!" AJ vision the match that Punk and Brock would have at SummerSlam, which made her form a smirk on her face.

Punk nodded in approval. It was a good idea. And, he wouldn't have thought of the idea, until it was too late The Best vs. The Beast—that was a good title for the match. AJ seemed like she did put a lot of effort in the name. He has to give props where it was due.

"That's a good idea. It's amazing how your mind works." Punk smirked at her and put his arm over her shoulders.

AJ rolled her eyes and looked at Punk's arm, which was draped on her shoulders. She took his muscular arm away from her small shoulders. "Here's the thing—there's a catch." she informed him.

"What's the catch?" Punk sighed.

Punk thought that AJ was letting him use her idea for free—but, that AJ. She's so sneaky and manipulative. She couldn't just let Punk take her idea without asking for anything in return.

"You have to think of a way in which I can use to get back at Dolph." there was that catch and Punk nodded.

"Alright, you got a deal." Punk extended his hand out for AJ to shake it.

AJ shook his hand. "It will be nice doing business with you." she smirked.

* * *

AJ approached the backstage scene doing her typical crazy chick tantrum. Her former boyfriend, Dolph Ziggler escaped her wrath. She hates it when her exes get the last laugh. She began to throw things across the room. Big E stood by the door with his arms folded across his chest His facial expression was emotionless as he watched his friend throw a giant tantrum. Inside Big E's mind, he was debating weather he should help his friend or just let her throw her tantrum.

He helped his friend.

"AJ, you need to calm down." Big E consulted her calmly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT I SHOULD CALM DOWN? DOLPH ESCAPED MY WRATH!" AJ yelled directly at Big E's face. She had completely lost it. When AJ is in this mental state, nothing can get through to her.

"AJ, do you want to cause a scene backstage?" Big E asked her, still trying to calm her down.

"It's too late for that."

The two of them looked outside the door and there stood Kaitlyn laughing at AJ.

"It's so sad how you're just spiraling." Kaitlyn pouted sarcastically. Kaitlyn believes that AJ deserves all the horrible that have happened to her. Kaitlyn believes that AJ just pushed her away, when going after guys like Daniel, Punk, Kane John and Dolph.

AJ took a few deep breaths before responding to Kaitlyn's remark. "I'm not spiraling—you are. How do you know that Layla plans to stay loyal to you? You never did for me? I wouldn't blame her if she just left you hanging high and dry just because you're such a man armed loser." she snickered evily.

"Layla's a hell lot more stable than you will ever be, AJ." Kaitlyn slammed at her and turned her back with the intentions of leaving AJ with the thought of what she said.

AJ grabbed Kaitlyn by her two toned hair and slammed her backwards against the cement floor. AJ was able to get a few punches in, before having Big E lug her away from Kaitlyn by her waist. "I'LL SHOW YOU STABLE! I'LL SHOW YOU MY WRATH!" were the words that AJ was able to get in, before disappearing with Big E.

* * *

"You attacked Kaitlyn backstage?" Punk asked her as soon as RAW was over and he met AJ and Big E backstage in his dressing room.

AJ looked down, embarrassed. She was afraid that Punk would get angry at her or worst of all, judge her for going against that he gave her. "Yeah…" she sighed.

"AJ, I knew this would happen. But, that doesn't matter because I have an idea of how you can get back at Dolph." Punk announced.

AJ's head rose up quickly, when she had heard that Punk finally had an idea to get back at Dolph. "Really? Please tell me!" he tugged onto the collar of his Gracie Academy jacket. Punk looked right into AJ's eyes and man; those chocolate brown eyes of her were gorgeous to look at. Punk had forgotten that AJ was not only easy to get into bed, but also, she was easy on the eyes. "Punk…" AJ said over and over, while snapping her fingers to gain back Punk's attention.

Punk shook his head, trying to get out of the trance that AJ had him in and regained his focus. "Well, I talked to Vickie and I booked you some in ring time. And I was thinking, with that ring time, that you could find a way to steal Dolph's belongings and just go all psycho ex on him. I don't care if you make a bone fire in the ring, just try to anger him."

AJ's eyes widened in excitement—this idea was so smart. She knew that she would be able to count on Punk of giving her such a fantastic idea. Punk was intelligent in her eyes sometimes. Other than the fact that he left her, he was still smart in her eyes.

"That idea is brilliant; I got to give your props." AJ applauded slowly and grabbed her Divas Championship from the bench that was next to her.

"Thank you, thank you," Punk bowed at her humbly. "I know I'm good." he smirked at her.

AJ punched his arm harshly. "Whatever Punk," she giggled and went to exit his dressing room. Big E was a good enough gentleman to open the door for her. "So, will you come watch my segment on Smackdown tomorrow night?" AJ asked him; of course, she wanted Punk to see his plan be in motion.

Punk tilted his head in a cocky way. "I might stop by." he responded.

AJ gave a smile to Punk—it was a crazy or black widow like of a smile—it was a sincere smile. Ladies and Gentleman, this Black Widow still has a heart under her web.

* * *

_More Punklee in this chapter! Hoped you liked it! Please fave, follow and review! :) Xoxo_


	7. A Certain Blonde Alliance

"You probably also want this credit card?" AJ taunted her ex-boyfriend with his blue credit card in one hand and a pair of black scissors in the other hand. With the scissors, AJ cut his credit card to pieces. To AJ, it was kinda fun. The credit card fall to pieces on the ground, reminded her a lot of what Dolph did with her heart.

"Credit cards? Who uses those? Stay off the grid babe, you're losing me here. No one needs them. I have cash in my pockets right now and I don't even have pockets." Dolph stated like it was no big deal to him.

AJ was fuming with anger right now as the fans began to chant, 'You are psycho!' The chants were overwhelming for AJ as she did her best to shut the noses out of her ears. She was very disappointed at Punk right now—his plan wasn't as successful as she would have liked it to be.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" AJ insisted on the mic, in which, Big E was holding for her. Everyone from Dolph to the WWE Universe could tell from AJ's tone of voice that she was _not_ fine. That she was losing it. AJ crotched down and unzipped Dolph's luggage—she wanted to use this as a distraction to block the voices in her head.

"Trust me babe, those aren't voices in your head. They're real WWE Universe talking to you right now." Dolph noted to his off the rocker ex-girlfriend.

AJ flipped the front part of the luggage to reveal Dolph's clothing—it was basically his different colors of shirts. Like the psycho AJ is, she began to throw his shirts left to right, trying to get a rise from Dolph, who seemed not to be angry about AJ's antics.

"Those are expensive! You bought me those!" he reminded her. Dolph was very amused by what AJ was doing right now—AJ had bought him those shirts and she's just throwing them away like he did when he dumped AJ.

AJ threw another one of his shirts and grabbed the black on and looked at it. This shirt in particular made her fall to pieces—it was one of her Love Bites t-shirts. She remembered giving Dolph that t-shirt as a present when the shirts were available on WWE's website. She remembered breaking down when she saw her t-shirt for the first time. Only a few women in WWE history were able to have their very own t-shirts and she was humbled enough to be one of them.

"Oh babe, that was yours, ooh, I used that to clean my knee pads at the end of the night." How dare Dolph disrespect her that way? That shirt was a present for _him_ and he just uses it like a dishrag? How unbelievable!

This made AJ finally snap. She couldn't believe that this was the man that she once loved. She had full intentions to embarrass him but, _he _embarrassed_ her_ tonight. AJ was throwing the biggest tantrum that she had every thrown. This Black Widow has finally lost it!

"You're a psycho!" those chants began to get louder. That plus Dolph talking wasn't helping her one bit. She slide under the ring ropes and out of the ring and continued her tantrum, at the same time, her heart continued to break for this man.

"Hey babe, watch out!" Dolph warned her.

It was too late. Kaitlyn ran through AJ with a giant spear and AJ lied on the ground. Kaitlyn stood up and had a big smile plastered on her face. Big exited out the ring to check on this jilted Black Widow, but, AJ slapped him away from her, claiming that she was able to get herself up. Big E insisted that he could help her up, but, AJ slapped him away from her once again.

Out of nowhere, Dolph connected with a famouser on Big E, which knocked him to the floor, along with his friend. On the ramp, there stood Dolph and Kaitlyn with smiles of satisfaction. Big E and AJ looked at them with anger in their eyes as the blonde duo walked backwards to the backstage area.

* * *

"We defiantly showed them!" Kaitlyn high-fived Dolph with a huge grin on her face. "That bitch got what was coming to her."

"I told you that it would be a perfect opportunity to get some revenge from her," Dolph smirked at her. "Although, I think that we can push it even farther." he claimed.

"What do you mean?" Kaitlyn asked curious. "I'm pretty intrigued with what you have." she smirked at her. If it meant getting back her Divas Championship, Kaitlyn was going to do_ anything_ that Dolph had planned.

Dolph put his arm around Kaitlyn's shoulders and got closer to her. "This is what I have been thinking…" Dolph began.

* * *

CM Punk had been looking at the television. Yes, he did see the segment between AJ and Dolph and seeing that his plan for AJ to get back at Dolph failed, he knew that AJ was going to be furious with him. There's a saying that goes_ 'hell have no fury over a woman's scorn'. _Well, hell hasn't met AJ Lee or seen what this Black Widow can do.

"Punk!" Oh, there was AJ's scorn! Hell, meet AJ Lee! Punk took a deep breath and prepared himself for the worst. He was mentally prepared for the abuse and consequences from AJ.

AJ stormed into the backstage area and slammed the door as she walked it. AJ was still clutching on her waist with her Diva's Championship slugged onto one of her shoulders. AJ was really furious with Punk as she looked up to the eyes of the straight-edge Superstar.

"First off, I am very sorry that my planned failed. But, I'll make it up to you." Punk promised her in a calm manner, while looking at a steamed AJ Lee.

AJ took whatever Punk said and thought about it, which made her calm down. Punk always knew how to make her calm down, he could say one of the most stupidest things and it would make her calm down. AJ smiled sinisterly and titled her head crazily to the right. "You know Punkers; I have something else that could help you with your Paul Heyman dilemma." she battered her eyelashes crazily a few times.

There was that AJ that Punk once had a semi-crush on—but, could he afford to follow AJ's lead again? It did work out well for him the first time but, how long until he becomes one of her puppets? He wasn't going to be one of AJ's puppets, but he was going to hear her out loud.

"Alright, what is it?" Punk asked, he had nothing to lose so far and things were successful under AJ's instruction last time.

AJ, officially calm down, put a finger on Punk's lips. "You'll have to do something for me in return. Think of a better plan of getting back at Dolph or Kaitlyn." she smirked.

"Deal." Punk stated, still having AJ's finger on his lips.

* * *

_Wonder what Punk and AJ have in store for each other and are Dolph and Kaitlyn having an alliance going on and what could be Dolph's plan to get back at AJ and possibly help Kaitlyn win back her Divas Championship? Please favorite, follow and review! :) _


	8. More Than Allies?

"I can't believe I'm doing this," CM Punk looked at AJ. "When I said that we get Layla into your side, I didn't think that we would surround her!" he whispered in disbelief.

AJ shushed him and whispered. "If we just confront her like normal folk, then she'll run off, telling Kaitlyn and there goes your good plan."

Punk's plan was that AJ would convince Layla to come to her side, which will cause Kaitlyn to go crazy, knowing that the one person that she trusted the most backstabbed her—just like how AJ felt when Kaitlyn left her to go after the Divas Championship. Now, Punk and AJ were hiding behind a wall, as they heard heels clicking across the backstage area.

"Alright, are you ready?" Punk asked her.

AJ smirked up at Punk. "I'm always ready." she skipped down the hall, with Punk slowly behind her.

"Hey, Lay!" AJ greeted her with a huge grin on her face.

"Layla! Long time, no see." Punk went to hug her.

"Oh my Punk, I haven't talk to you since our ECW days! Brings back good memories!" Layla squealed in her British accent. "What's up with the two of you here—at the same time?" Layla asked. It was very strange that Punk and AJ were at the same place at the same time. "Are you two together?" she asked in a sly way.

Punk and AJ looked at one another. "No! We're frie—acquaintances!" they both said in unison.

Layla giggled and then glared at AJ. "What do you want AJ? I have to be with Kaitlyn." she crossed her arms across her chest.

Before AJ could explain, Punk speaks. "I think that we should do this in a more private location." he suggested.

AJ patted Punk on the arm. "Nice thinking Punk," she looked back at Layla. "Let's go to Punk's locker room."

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Layla questioned in disbelief. Did AJ really want her to betray Kaitlyn and side with her? AJ had to be out of her mind right now and Layla was going to tell Kaitlyn about what AJ wanted from her.

"I want you to turn on Kaitlyn. I mean, she will have no one to support her, if you side me with. Think about Layla, you haven't been relevant since your Lay-Cool days and when you side with me, you won't just be relevant, you will have all the attention your little heart desires." AJ explained as she sat next to Layla on the bench.

"What do you think I should do, Punk?" Layla was confused, she was so torn. Of course, she wanted attention, but was it worth betraying Kaitlyn for it?

Punk's back was against the wall as he looked at Layla. "AJ Lee is one of the most aired Divas in the WWE as of late, if you're with her, you get some of that well-needed attention. If you like attention, I think you should do it." he smiled at Layla.

Layla nodded her head. "Can you give me time to think about it?" she turned and asked AJ.

AJ stood up from the bench she once sat on. "Take all the time you need, I think it would be cool, if you told me your answer by tomorrow night. I'm defending my title and would really like an answer by then." she said as she skipped out of the room. Punk took once last stare at Layla and followed AJ.

* * *

"Alright; so, you're going to go out to the ring and lure Paul Heyman out." AJ instructed as she massaged Punk's shoulders, while standing on a chair.

Punk looked hyped up, but also, he looked focused at the same time. "Seems simple, and you're sure that this will work?" he asked AJ for assurance.

AJ smirked at him. "Of course, Punkers, no need to doubt this Black Widow! Everything I do, works out for everyone! Expect for the ones that get their asses kicked—but, you get my point." she added on quickly as possible.

Punk giggled. "Whatever, AJ," his theme began to blare out in the arena. "There's my cue!" he walked out. Punk was finally going to get his hands on Paul Heyman he thought.

Sadly, it didn't happen.

* * *

He walked to the parking lot with his GYM bag on his shoulder to find an angry AJ with a scrunched up face and her arms folded across her chest. Things didn't go her way tonight—that was the only thing that he had in common with her. AJ sat on the roof of Punk's rental car; she had gotten in a huge fight with Big E and didn't expect him to be her ride to the hotel room. She was only trying to help Big E and it backfired, just like it did with Dolph.

"Things didn't go your way either?" Punk sat next to her on the roof of his rental car.

AJ shook her head no. "Kaitlyn defeated me AND I got in a fight with my heavy. Things are really going my way tonight!" she exclaimed in her overdramatic voice.

Punk scuffed. "Things will work out in the end. They always seem to do for you. Have you heard from Layla yet?" he asked her, changing the subject.

"Not yet, possibly tomorrow night, I hope so. Are you going to be at Smackdown tomorrow night?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm going to watch your match. Hopefully, it all works out."

AJ was secretly glad that Punk was going to Smackdown tomorrow to watch her match. When she was obsessed with him, he never really paid attention to her wrestling, which upset her and caused her to be a little psycho.

"Cool, want to meet up before the taping, possibly hear Layla's answer?" AJ asked him, she hoped that he would say yes to her. She has liked working with him to deal with common enemies. But, she's always felt like there could be more to thank just work—could love be a possibility with the both of them?

"Sure. Hey, would you like to go to dinner?" Punk asked.

Maybe, there could be a possibility of love in their future.

* * *

_Oh, could there be more to this? Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	9. Just A Date

AJ had Kaitlyn on the Black Widow. With the WWE Universe on Kaitlyn's side, Kaitlyn used it as motivation and strength to slowly get herself up and backs up to a ring corner, making AJ break the submission hold. Kaitlyn steps away and turns around, only to be connected with a round house kick by AJ. AJ looks happy—creepy happy as she stands up and skips around Kaitlyn, like the crazy bitch she is. Kaitlyn tries to get up to her feet, but AJ kicks her and bounces off the ropes and Kaitlyn connects with a dropkick. Kaitlyn puts AJ on her shoulders and AJ's stomach connects with Kaitlyn's knee!

AJ rolls out of the ring in pain and crawls on the floor. Kaitlyn exits the ring and throws AJ at the barricade. Kaitlyn is stalking AJ, telling her to get up and AJ gets up. That was when Layla did something that neither Kaitlyn or the WWE Universe expected for her to do.

Layla stood in front of AJ and told Kaitlyn no.

"What are you doing?" Kaitlyn shrieked in pint up frustration at Layla.

Layla didn't respond. However, AJ punched her to the other barricade.

AJ threw her onto the barricade again and Layla stood there smiling. AJ gets Kaitlyn back in the ring and connects with the Black Widow submission hold, where Kaitlyn had no other choice than to tap out.

AJ grabbed her title from the referee and raised her title up in a glorious moment. Kaitlyn, trying to pick herself up together looked confused and hurt with what her former best friend, Layla just did. What AJ did with Layla after the match was the most strangest thing ever, she grabbed Layla's hand and skipped away with her up the ramp, where they all gloated and made fun of Kaitlyn.

* * *

When AJ and Layla made it to the backstage area, they hugged in celebration.

"Did you see how they were all looking at you?" AJ asked her happily.

Layla couldn't believe what she had just done—she turned on Kaitlyn and it was worth it. She never felt this alive ever since she was with her former Lay-Cool tag team partner, Michelle McCool. Layla finally knew that she was_ flawless_ once again.

"People were looking at me!_ Me, _I haven't felt this free ever since I was with Michelle!" Layla was finally a free bird. The sky was the limit with her. "We should celebrate!" she suggested.

AJ sighed. "I can't, I promised Punk that I would grab dinner with him after my match."

"Are you going on a date with Punk?" Layla asked excitedly.

AJ scuffed. "It's not a date, it's just two professionals talking about professional things." she insisted. She hated to think that she was going to a date. What if Punk didn't think of it that way? What if this wasn't a date at all? She would have gotten her hopes up for nothing.

"If you say so…" Layla trailed off. "I think I know what to wear for your 'professional meeting'." Layla said in quotation marks.

AJ looked in the mirror—she never expected herself to wear this! AJ was wearing a skin tight white dress. It was similar to the one that she wore at New Years Eve when she was dating Dolph. "I don't know Lay; you don't think that this is too much?"

Layla scuffed. "Of course not! It's perfect! He'll love you for wearing it!" Layla encouraged her.

"It's probably going to be dinner at a burger joint. It's not a big deal. I'm alright with one of my t-shirts, jeans and a pair of Chuck Taylors." AJ looked gorgeous in her dress. She thought it was a little too much for this one date.

Layla straightened AJ's long brown hair. "AJ, don't even think about it. You look good!"

AJ looked in the mirror again. This was going to be one long night.

* * *

Punk had picked up AJ a few minutes after AJ and Layla were in the locker room. They were now both in the car and man, was AJ nervous? She could feel her heart beating inside her chest. She felt like a giddy school girl, who was going on a date with a really cute guy. Punk was totally hot to her and she knew that she would have to make the most of it, if she wanted Punk to know, that she was willing to be more than just allies with him. When they made it to their destination, AJ looked at their location and it wasn't a burger joint.

It was a restaurant.

AJ was more nervous than she was before. This was totally out of her comfort zone. Punk pulled open her side of the car door and gestured for her to come out of the car. Punk grabbed her hand, so she could watch her step and led her inside the restaurant.

"A table for two, it's under the name Phil Brooks." Punk told the waitress.

"Yes! You're right on time! Come with me!" she walked ahead of them to their table. Punk and AJ followed. When they got settled in their tables, they began to look at their menus.

"You look great." Punk complemented her. He thought that AJ Lee looked incredible and beautiful tonight. She didn't look like a woman that just finished fighting to keep her championship. She looked like a woman. She looked beautiful to him.

"Thanks," AJ smiled at him. "You look amazing to." she complemented his suit and tie that he wore for this date—I mean, meeting.

"Thanks, I'm using this old thing from the Hall of Fame thing we had earlier this year." he let out a chuckle.

"It still looks good though." she said, while looking at her menu.

These two talked about some random topics before the waitress came for their orders. After she left with their orders, they continued to talk. Mostly, about funny stories that they heard backstage and happily, their alliance and stuff from their lives, weren't brought up. This explained why the mood was so cheery. When their meals were brought to them, it was silent as both of them tried to enjoy their meals. Punk had no problem finishing his meal but AJ, couldn't help but focus. She was so lucky to be going on this date—she admits it herself—this_ is_ a date. And, her feelings for Punk are returning and she doesn't care if he feels it or not!

When AJ and Punk finished with their dinner, Punk walked AJ back to her hotel room door. AJ turned back to face Punk. "Thanks for taking me out for dinner, I enjoyed myself tonight." she told him with a smile on her face.

"I surprisingly enjoyed myself to. I'm glad that you accepted to have this date with me." Punk told her with a smile on his face to.

When AJ heard the word _'date' she_ was doing car wheels inside her mind. She was on a date with CM Punk! She held her excitement in, even though; she had the temptation to scream in joy. Instead, she kept quiet and nodded.

"I was glad too. I suppose you're still the coolest guy that I have ever met." AJ's smirk appeared on her face.

"And, you've always been the coolest girl that I have ever met." Punk said back to her.

Then, it went silent. AJ wanted Punk to kiss her already and Punk was waiting for a sign to kiss her. Punk's hand was on AJ's left side of her face as he stroked it softly. AJ bit her bottom lip and that was when Punk planted a kiss on her lips. There was spark in that one kiss, it had desire and lust all wrapped into one. AJ had been waiting for this moment all night and now that it was here, she didn't want to let go. She loved tugging at Punk's lip ring. Since she stood behind her door, she used her empty hand to turn the door knob open and pulled Punk inside the room.

And who was the mystery person that saw all of this occur? I know for a fact that he, she or they could use this to their ultimate advantage, if one of them gets hurt, it would automatically hurt the other one.

And that's what they were planning to do.

* * *

Any ideas on who was the mystery person or persons are? Please favorite, follow and review! :)


	10. A Brand New Challenge

AJ woke up that morning in Punk's arms. This was what she needed. That night, they were intimate with one another and it felt nice for them. This was the first time that Punk fell asleep in several weeks. Being someone that had insomnia didn't help him fall asleep. It was like these two didn't skip a beat with each other. They both believed that there was more to their relationship other than being allies. However, Punk didn't know how to respond to AJ about all of this. It was_ just_ professionalism with them. It couldn't be anything else with them.

That was a week ago.

"Why are you so obsessed with us?" Kaitlyn asked AJ walking up the steel steps and into the ring.

"What's your problem, AJ? No one even cares about you anymore." Dolph stated.

Was Dolph right? Did no one even care about her anymore? When she was with Punk last week, it seemed like he cared about her. What if he was playing with her heart? She would feel like a giant idiot, if he was actually playing with her heart. She would feel so dumb for falling for his tricks again.

"E, I'm sick of you. I'm sick of everything you do. Don't want to see you again. Got it? Huh? What? Don't care about anyone here…"

Suddenly, two very intense arguments broke out in the ring. The Miz was in the middle of this whole thing. And, he was struggling to get his show back in his control. He had to scream to get them all to shut up and let me tell you, it worked!

"And I see what's going on here. And since I'm the host of Summerslam, you know what? I feel like I can do anything. I can do anything, right? I can create a match for Summerslam right now! So, I think this is going to happen at Summerslam, it's going to be AJ Lee and Big E Langston versus Kaitlyn and Dolph Ziggler!" Miz declared.

"And, I can't wait to slap the crazy right off your face!" Kaitlyn chuckled hugely.

AJ tackled Kaitlyn on the black, leather couch and Big E pulled off Kaitlyn off of AJ and told her to calm down. Kaitlyn didn't respond, but Dolph connected with a Zig-Zag on Big E and Kaitlyn followed that by a giant spear. The other team flat on the ground and Dolph and Kaitlyn look at each other with smiles on their faces.

* * *

"We finally got AJ back!" Kaitlyn delivered a high-five to Dolph Ziggler. "I feel good. I think that this is going to be the time that I will get my hands on AJ. I've had it with her drama!"

"I'm sick of all of this. Next weekend, it will all end for us. I think we should celebrate!" Dolph suggested.

"Dolph Ziggler and Kaitlyn."

Dolph and Kaitlyn turned around to be face to face with someone that the never expected to talk to them.

It was Paul Heyman.

"Hey, Paul." Dolph greeted him, sticking his hand out waiting for Paul to shake it.

Paul looked at Dolph's hand and thought,_ I'm not going to shake it. _Dolph then put his hand back to his side.

"What are you doing here, Paul?" Kaitlyn snarled at him. He was CM Punk's former manager, why was he talking to them? This slimy walrus never had good intentions.

"I know something that you two don't..." Paul smirked at the blonde alliance.

Dolph and Kaitlyn looked at one another before looking back at Paul Heyman. "What don't we know?" Dolph asked him confused.

"If I tell you, you two have to do something for me in return..." there was Paul's catch and whatever was up in the diabolical man's mind. It couldn't be good. Paul Heyman was out to hurt Punk and anyone that came into contact with him.

"Anything..." Kaitlyn responded.

* * *

"Listen to me, E. At Summerslam, we can't screw up, you hear me?" AJ shouted at Big E. She was very nervous about this match. This black widow was crawling back to her web in a fetal position.

"Relax AJ, I don't screw up." Big E stated in a calm manner. The one thing that annoyed the hell out of AJ was how Big E was so calm and relaxed about the whole thing. While she was more unstable, that she says that she isn't.

"You should really trust, Big E," AJ looked at the door, where stood Punk with his arms folded across his chest. "He knows what he is talking about." he stated.

AJ bit her bottom lip. She knew that she shouldn't feel nervous about Punk being around, but she couldn't help it. These two were intimate with one another last week. And, as much as AJ hated to admit, that her feelings for Punk were returning and they were stronger than ever before.

"It's just complicated now, my two worst enemies right now are in the same team. I can't let them win, Punk!" she held on to the collar of his shirt, tugging on it like her life depended on it. Punk was choking a bit, as he struggled for AJ to let go.

AJ let out a shy giggle and straighten out the collar of his shirt. She then nudge at Big E to get out of the room and he did as told. When the door was shut and it was clear that Punk and AJ were alone, AJ took a deep breathe and began talking.

"Punk, I know things have been awkward with us -"

Punk interjected AJ. "What do you mean that things have been awkward with us?" he was confused or he made it seem like he didn't know what the hell AJ was talking about. He really wanted to protect this allies thing with AJ. He didn't want what happened to them to get in the way of their professionalism.

AJ frowned. Did Punk not really know what she was talking about? "About what happened after our date last week?" she tried to remind him, but she kept getting that same facial expression from Punk. Like AJ was on crack or something?

"I don't know what you're talking about." Punk told her. "It must have been nothing if I can't remember it."

That broke AJ's heart right there. Was their intimate moment nothing to him? Tears began to fall out of AJ's eyes, she was so heartbroken. She actually believed way inside her mind that Punk could have had the same feelings as her. Was everything that she thought of him a lie?

"You really don't remember anything?" AJ sobbed and clutched her hair in frustration, this black widow has finally been smashed with a shoe. It felt like every heartbreak that she had went thought was all happening at once. How could Punk do this to her? How could Punk do this to her..._again?_

AJ didn't know what to do next, so, she slapped Punk across the cheek. Punk looked at his side and he wanted to admit his feelings for AJ, but this was all professional to him.

"I hate you!" AJ stormed out of the locker room crying.

AJ ran in the hallway in tears and who were the people lurking in the shadows? None other than Dolph Ziggler, Kaitlyn and the walrus himself, Paul Heyman with sinister smiles on their faces.

* * *

_Poor AJ. Why couldn't Punk just admit his feelings to her right there? I hated writing this chapter, but there needed to be a little heartbreak, if we want things to go our way in the end. And, what do you make of this deal with Dolph, Kaitlyn and Paul? I think, I'll post one or two more chapters of this story, before it ends. Please, fave, follow and review! :)_


	11. Do You Love Me?

AJ picked up her Divas Championship and places it on her left shoulder. There it rested as she admired it. She and Big E were teaming up to face Dolph and Kaitlyn and the black widow and her heavy were planning to come out of this match as winners.

"Are you ready?" Big E asked her. He had a look of determination in his eyes. Big E was totally focused and mentally prepared for everything that would occur in the match.

AJ looked at her heavy and sighed. "I suppose so. Man arms and Ziggy won't know what's coming at them." she developed a smirk on her face. She had forgotten the fact that Punk basically broken her heart. She couldn't think about him right now. This was her time to show why she's Divas Champion.

"Good luck in your match."

AJ began to choke up on her tears. The memory of Punk, not remembering anything about that special night was still fresh on her mind. She couldn't dare look at him in the eyes. Everytime that she thought of him, it made AJ want to break down and just cry. AJ refused to cry in front of Punk. She had to put on a brave face for him.

"Thank you," AJ responded. "And, break a leg in your match against Brock Lesner."

Punk placed his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "Thanks."

* * *

AJ's attention went to the television as she heard Dolph Ziggler's theme blare throughout the arena. She watched Dolph and Kaitlyn come out and knew that her theme was going to play next. Indeed, she was right. Her theme played next and she looked at Punk before going through the curtain and skipped off to the ramp. Next, Big E came out next.

Towards the end of the match, AJ grabbed Dolph's ankle, hoping that it would provide Big E with a little time to gain back control of the match. Out of nowhere, Kaitlyn connects with a spear. Back in the ring, Big E connects with a clothesline and goes for the cover. Dolph kicks out in two. Frustration showed in Big E's face and he plans to connected with his finisher, a big ending. Dolph is able to escape from behind and connects with a Zig-Zag for the win. Dolph and Kaitlyn's arms are raised in victory. This was it - the AJ drama was behind them. They could finally move on with their lives.

AJ walked backstage with her head down in shame. Things aren't going her way tonight. She lost her match, and she probably lost Punk as well. Meanwhile, Punk was backstage warming up for his match. He couldn't focus. He couldn't stop thinking about AJ. Punk had to admit it - he loved AJ. His feelings for her are now back and he can't help the way that he feels. But, his facing Brock Lesner and can't be thinking about her right now. He just couldn't. He walked the dark backstage area, walking to the curtain, where he awaits for the moment, where he will beat Brock Lesner and get his hands on Paul Heyman.

Kaitlyn and Dolph Ziggler were backstage in the catering area, just celebrating their victory. They're excited. They're done with that crazy chick AJ. Kaitlyn and Dolph were laughing and then faced the man - that slimy walrus, Paul Heyman.

"Hey Paul," Kaitlyn greeted him with a huge smile on her face. "What's going on?" she asked him.

"Ms. Kaitlyn, I need your help with luring AJ Lee out in the ring." Paul told her. Paul's plan was to lure AJ out, so she could be a distraction to Punk, which would help his best friend, Brock Lesner with a victory.

"Paul, sorry, we can't do that - we are done with AJ Lee. We don't want to be injected to her stupid drama. Go find someone that could do your dirty work." Dolph snarled at him. The last thing that he wanted to do was be put back in to the AJ Lee drama. For the first time of his life, he felt free. He felt like he could do anything now.

"Mr. Ziggler, I told you about Punk and AJ, now, you get to return the favor," Paul stated and got in between of Dolph and Kaitlyn. "So, this is what I want you to do..." he began.

* * *

Punk locked in the Anaconda Vice on Brock Lesner. Brock struggles to try to escape this dangerous submission hold. Then Punk's attention is shifted somewhere else. Kaitlyn was standing on the ramp, trash talking to Punk. This made Punk unlock the vice as he approaches Kaitlyn, baffled and confused.

"What the hell are you doing?" Punk asked her, yelling at her, covered in sweat.

Kaitlyn took a few deep breaths. "I'm just helping a friend." she stated, holding her hands up in defense.

"Stay out of this match!" Punk shouted at her and turned back, only to get tackled by Brock Lesner. Kaitlyn gets off the apron and feels the wrath of the spear from the black widow herself, AJ Lee. With Kaitlyn lied on the floor, AJ swishes her hair to the back of her head and smiles evilly at Kaitlyn, blow a deadly kiss at her. Paul Heyman storms to her, yelling at her.

"What are you doing here?" Paul shouted at the top of his lungs.

AJ smiled and kicked him in the gut, grabbed his arms and locked in the black widow on Paul Heyman. The crowd was in a complete frenzy as the petite champion locked in her submission hold, Paul Heyman, screaming in agony. Without AJ knowing, Kaitlyn was behind AJ on the apron. Kaitlyn grabbed AJ by the hair and pulled her off Paul Heyman. Meanwhile, Punk had taken control over his match with Brock Lesner. He looked at Kaitlyn, who had AJ in his position. Punk rushed to Kaitlyn and shouted at her.

"Let her go, Kaitlyn. I told you to stay out of this match!"

Kaitlyn ignored Punk and continued to assault AJ. AJ, doing her best to fight back, and without Punk knowing, Dolph Ziggler was right behind him and jumps and connects with a Zig-Zag on Punk. AJ looked at Punk being attacked by Dolph and something just snapped in her mind. She tackles Kaitlyn and throws her at the steel steps. She races to the ring to have a stare down with Dolph Ziggler.

"What are you doing this?" she screamed at him.

Dolph shrugged his shoulders. "Alright Heyman, she's all yours." was his only response.

AJ didn't know what Dolph was talking about and suddenly, her arms are bonded together. She heard the snickering escape from Paul Heyman's lips and AJ knew, that this could be the end for her. Suddenly, a shadowy figured appeared. AJ's eyes slowly looked up and she saw the muscular figure of Brock Lesner himself. AJ was now trembling - this couldn't be happening to her.

"Please don't do this..." AJ shed a tear from the corner of her eye.

Paul and Brock snickered and Brock stepped back, preparing to throw a punch at AJ. A slam was heard and Brock fell to his knees. It was Punk with a steel chair. Punk slammed the chair at Brock's back a few more times, until he was no longer on his knees. Now, Punk came closer to Paul, who didn't hesitant to release AJ. Paul got to his knees and with AJ standing behind Punk, Punk grabbed Paul from the collar of his shirt. Anger was all over his face and Punk punches Paul and Paul fell to the ground. Punk locked in the Anaconda Vice until Paul Heyman was out of it. Punk and AJ were the only ones standing in the ring.

"Do you love me?" AJ mouthed to Punk.

Punk was trying to regain his composure back. " I do." he stated.

The End.

* * *

_This Punklee story is finally done! I want to thank everyone that favorite, followed and reviewed this story. It meant the world to me! Please review! :)_


End file.
